Amnesiac Fool
by Glacey
Summary: Red comes down to visit Green. But not all is what it seems to be... Mentionings of Originalshipping/Namelessshipping.


"Hey Eevee, come in here!" Green called from his kitchen. The young gym leader of barely nineteen years of age was trying to balance two plates and two cups on his arms. And it was not working out very well.

It'd been a few months since the last time he saw his old rival, his old friend, his new love. And he was currently sitting on the couch in the gym leader's home, silently watching the televisions flickering images with a dull look.

Just as he had called, Eevee made her way swiftly to the kitchen. Green smiled and set the two cups down on the counter before placing the second plate strategically on her back like they had practiced so often before. "Take this to Red." He lovingly rubbed her ear a little before standing up and placing the two cups comfortably between his arm and chest. Green picked up his plate in his free hand and made his way after Eevee down the small hallway, passed the front door and into the living room where the scarlet eyed male never took his eyes off the television.

Eevee chirped at his side. Red slowly glanced down at her and picked the plate off her back. Green saw a flicker of a scowl across her face as Red, who would have normally ruffled her fur or rubbed her ears as a thank you, did nothing and merely set the plate on the glass coffee table that sat in front of the couch. The small brown Pokemon flicked her tail at him as she turned around, puffed up and walked out into the hallway to who knows where.

Green frowned. Normally Red would've at least said 'Hello' by now. When Green came back from the gym earlier than usual today due to a storm warning he had found his boyfriend laying quietly on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't even heard a peep from him.

For once Green was at a loss of words as he awkwardly sat on the floor at the end of the glass coffee table. Even though they had been dating for close to four years he just could not read Red's blank poker face right now that would give him even the slightest hint of something that was wrong.

After a while Green shifted and accidentally felt a sharp pain in his knee after realizing he had bumped it into the glass table. The brunette cursed silently under his breath. He peeked over at Red to see if he was at least staring at him like he was an idiot. To his dismay Reds expression never ceased to change. Instead the former champion was silently eating the salad on his plate.

Green blinked. Just a few minutes ago, Reds plate had a slice of bread, a bacon burger and some salad. A faint smile creased the gym leader's face. _At least his appetite hadn't changed_. He mused to himself.

The rest of the night was about the same as the day had progressed. Quiet.

At one point in time the gym leader suggested they watch a movie. Red never nodded in agreement, he just kept staring. And his bone chilling stares sure did make Green feel rather uncomfortable. If he hadn't known any better he'd have thought Red to be a ghost.

After Green popped the movie in and it began to play he peeked over at the former champion. Red was huddled in the opposite corner of the couch from where Green had situated himself. His head was resting on the arm rest of the couch and he only blinked about once every twenty seconds. One of the other things he'd noticed about Red was that his hair seemed to be fairly lighter in color, brown almost. He shook his head, relinquishing himself of the thoughts and blamed it merely on the lighting of the room since it was dark.

Thirty minutes later Green felt the weight on Red's side of the couch shift as the former champion stood up and left the living room. Green blinked in confusion but thought nothing of it as he continued to watch the movie. It was only when the movie had ended did he realize Red never came back from wherever he went in the middle of it.

The gym leader sighed and turned off the television for the night. He yawned and stretched, glancing at the clock for barely a second, he deemed it bed time. Eevee had already gone to bed. She had a set bed time that she followed every night and Green couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked down the dark hallway.

Once he reached the door to his room he turned the door knob and opened the door. He paused as he saw two sleeping forms on his bed. Eevee; who was curled up at the foot of the bed and he knew throughout the course of the night that she'd slowly make her way to Greens pillow, and Red whom was fast asleep under the blankets.

Green furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of what to think. _Have I done something wrong the last time he was here_?

After he changed into his pajamas he slipped underneath the covers next to Red and promptly fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning Green woke up and found the spot next to him empty. He wasn't sure whether to be impressed at the fact that Red was up before him or not. His mind was too groggy to think anything of it. He soon dressed himself and was finished by the time Eevee was lifting up her head and blinking from the nights rest.

Green yawned and made his way to the kitchen that was almost across the small hall from his room and paused to see Red standing at the furthest counter reading the newspaper.

The brunette frowned and made his way over to the coffee maker. "Red."

The other male didn't answer.

"Hey, Red..." No answer. "Reeeed!" Green dragged on trying to get his attention. _Was he spacing out again?_ It wouldn't surprise him. He'd done it many times before.

Red quickly snapped his head to look over at Green. Red eyes peering curiously at him yet they seemed to hold some kind of confusion. Green froze at the next words his lover spoke, the first thing he had said the entire time he had been there since yesterday.

"Who?"

Green blinked quite a few times before he was able to register what Red had said. "Wait, what'd you say?" He asked a second time. Just for clarification. Now that he got a better look at it, Red's hair was lighter than usual. In fact it was a dark brown with a few tufts of it sticking out of the sides. His usual tame black bangs were flicked off to the sides like he had slept in a funny position and yet both sides were mirroring each other.

Red frowned. "Who?" He spoke in a low voice. Almost like he was challenging Green to ask him again.

"What do you mean 'Who'?" Green emphasized, clearly confused.

Red narrowed his red eyes. He never spoke another word. He just glared at Green almost like he was pissed off for some reason.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Green asked as he slowly closed the distance bwteen the two of them. To his surprise Red stepped away from him, glaring at him even more so than he was a second ago. "Red, I'm not going to hurt you-"

"I'm not Red."

The gym leader blinked. "What?"

"I'm not Red." The red eyed male hissed at him. Almost like the name itself was poison.

"Wait...then who are you?" Green asked. Thoughts raced in his mind. He wasn't quite sure, but now that he got a look at this guy who was standing in front of him, he was definitely more hostile than his Red.

"Fire." He answered. He continued to watch Green closely. He almost reminded Green of an Abra. Skittish, fearful and he looked like he was running away from something.

Now it was Green's turn to glare back. "So, Fire. How did you get in my house?" He placed a hand on his hip and started to think of all the countless possibilities of how the strange man could have gotten in. Green immediately ruled out the idea of an obsessive fan, this guy was too hostile for that.

Fire continued to stare at Green before he looked away. "I had a key."

Green's eyes widened. _He's dressed in the same attire as Red...maybe this guy murdered him? No, he didn't even know who Red was nor did he say anything at the mentioning of the name. Maybe Red was dead and he just happened to come across his body and steal the key? But how would he know what door the key would open?_ The thoughts continued to race through his mind.

"How did you know that key opened my doors?" Green asked suddenly very suspicious of this strangers behavior. He noted the man's posture, he was as stiff as a board not slacking the slightest bit. Green could faintly see that his muscles were tightened with tension. It almost seemed like the man realized this wasn't his house and had wandered into it on accident.

"I don't know." He finally answered after a few seconds of silence.

_He doesn't know..._ Green thought mockingly. _Is he for real?_ He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, oblivious to the small bubbling sounds of the coffee machine behind him. _If this is some kind of sick joke Red is playing this isn't funny._ However he decided to push aside any thoughts considering Red, as much as it pained him. Seeing as how Fire's reaction earlier was rather threatening.

"Where are you from?" He inquired. "If you tell me, I might be able to help-"

"I don't know." Fire responded before the gym leader could finish his sentence.

Green paused and watched the red eyed male standing in front of him carefully. This guy sure wasn't making things easy. "Then what can you tell me?"

For a second Green thought he saw Fire roll his eyes, but pushed it off as a sign of annoyance.

"I just woke up in a forest. Found _your_ key in my pocket and somehow knew the way to your place after seeing it, hoping you could help me out with my dilemma." Green couldn't help but flinch at the emphasis Fire put on 'your'.

Green sighed and leaned back against the counter, contemplating on what he should do. _It seems I have an amnesiac person on my hands._ He glanced up at Fire and kept his gaze steady on him. One thing mainly played through his mind like a small plague that began to eat away at him. _Where are you Red?_ His eyes softened as he looked down at his feet.

Fire blinked. Unable to comprehend the moment nor the emotions Green was showing, he merely scoffed the heel of his foot on the floor.

"Why did you go crawling in to _my_ bed anyways if you knew this wasn't your house?" Green asked a little calmer than all the questions he had asked earlier. His gaze was still fixated on the linoleum floor beneath them.

The red eyed male looked Green over. "Well, considering it was the only bed in your house, I found it suitable to sleep in. However at some point in my sleep your Eevee situated herself at the foot of the bed and it forced me to scoot over to one side." He placed a hand on his hip. "Then I woke up this morning to see you sleeping next to me with your arm wrapped around me." He blinked his blood red eyes.

Green sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what he could do to assist this man. All he wanted to know was where his boyfriend was.

"Well? Are you going to help me or not?" Fire tapped his foot impatiently.

"Just...give me some time." Green practically groaned. He wasn't sure what to make of this. _What can I do?_

_**Ok so this was more of an experimental piece. I typed it up one night with absolutely no intentions of answering all the questions I have put into here. However if you would like me to continue feel free to write a review with any suggestions as to where this could go plot wise. Cause I honestly have no clue.**_


End file.
